Un día de escuela con Hana
by nani27
Summary: Ryu a enfermado y no hay quien pueda cuidar a Hana. Ni modo. Tendrá que asistir al colegio junto con sus padres aunque quienes sufran las consecuencias serán aquellos que no quisieron cuidarlo. ¡Eso debió doler Horo!


**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia sin embargo es de mi autoria. **

* * *

**Un dia de escuela con Hana**

Ya había pasado 1 año y 5 meses desde la culminación del torneo de shamanes, en el que Hao había sido proclamado como rey y aunque todos habían vuelto a una vida relativamente normal, hubo ciertos cambios que, muchos esperaban y otros ni se imaginaban.

En la pensión Asakura ahora habitaban Ryu, Ren, Horo, Pilika, Tamao y Hao (digamos que después de convertirse en Shaman King quiso convivir un poco con los "simples mortales" como él los llamaba), aunque aun tenían contacto con Lyserg y Chocolove y se veían con ellos en ocasiones especiales.

En esos cambios pensaba Yoh mientras veía la hermosa mañana que se presentaba ese día a través de la ventana de su habitación. Su cabello ya andaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, había crecido considerablemente y su cuerpo era musculo pero sin exagerar, fruto de los infernales entrenamientos. Mas su personalidad tranquila e impasible, al igual que su gran y perfecta sonrisa, no habían cambiado en nada.

\- Yoh – el castaño se giro para ver a la persona que lo había llamado.

\- Dime Anita.

\- Ven conmigo, creo que tenemos un problema – dijo la rubia con su semblante inexpresivo de siempre.

Yoh siguió a Anna y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que la chica había cambiado, no solo físicamente, sino también en su forma de ser, aunque fuera solo con él. Su cabello dorado llegaba hasta su cintura, su cuerpo, ahora con más curvas, conservaba esa delgadez que la caracterizaba. Nadie podría sospechar que hace 9 meses aquella delgada chica había tenido un bebe, a veces, ni el mismo lo podía creer.

Otro cambio, que sin embargo era el más hermoso. Ahora tenían un hijo, un hermoso bebe y ella había dejado de ser su prometida para convertirse en su esposa. Su carácter no había tenido gran cambio, excepto, claro, con él y con Hana, con quienes se mostraba más dulce, cariñosa y a los únicos que les regalaban sus escazas y míticas sonrisas.

Y a él no le molestaba su situación. Cualquier chico de 18 años recién cumplidos estaría horrorizado y hasta resignado e infeliz, pero no el. Tenía lo que en toda su vida había soñado, una familia, amigos y una vida tranquila.

Escucho un zapateo que lo trajo rápidamente a la realidad, encontrándose con la mirada gélida de su esposa, de esas que ya no surtían efecto en él.

\- Y ¿Cuál es el problema? – Anna suspiro ante su actitud y solo abrió la puerta de un cuarto.

\- Ryu está enfermo. No podrá cuidar de Hana mientras vamos a la escuela.

Yoh parpadeo. La miro a ella, luego a Ryu y luego a ella nuevamente.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – Anna sintió como un tic aparecía en su ojo y le pego a su esposo en la cabeza.

\- ¡Para eso te traje baka! – la rubia se cruzo de brazos y lo miro – debemos pensar en una solución.

\- Doña Anna no se preocupe yo… - pero antes de que Ryu terminara de hablar Anna lo interrumpió.

\- Tu cállate, debes descansar – los ojos de Ryu se volvieron estrellitas al notar la preocupación de la chica por él, algo que era una novedad – no quiero que riegues tus virus por cualquier lado de la pensión y contagies a mi hijo – bien, la ilusión de Ryu se había roto.

Anna salió del cuarto, seguida de Yoh, quien miraba con un poco de compasión a un Ryu llorando en un rincón, para dirigirse a la habitación de su pequeño bebe, quien empezó a aplaudir y a reír al ver a sus papas.

\- ¿Y si le decimos a uno de los muchachos o a las chicas?

Anna cargo a Hana y se acerco a Yoh nuevamente.

\- No lo creo. Se fueron temprano al instituto. Creo que los muy cobardes ya sospechaban de algo.

Hana miro a sus papas con ojitos curiosos. Para él era raro ver a sus papas tan pensativos, bueno, a su papa, porque su mama era un poco seria.

\- ¡Ya se! – Exclamo feliz Yoh – Digámosle a Hao que cuide a Hana.

Hana aplaudió y rió apoyando la idea de su papa ¡Le encantaba estar con su tío Hao! Podría halarlo del cabello, jugar con los legos que tenia y sus extraños aretes, y lo mejor, podría hacer todo tipo de desastres y culparlo a él. Bueno, lo hacía con todos sus tíos, pero con tío Hao era más divertido porque era muy gracioso cuando se enfadaba.

Anna bufo.

\- ¿No crees que ya lo pensé? – La itako levanto una de sus cejas – pero el muy cobarde desapareció desde muy temprano.

**En el tejado de la pensión…**

\- Señor Hao ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Amidamaru al mismo tiempo que los demás espíritus aparecían detrás de él.

\- ¡Shhh! No digan mi nombre tan fuerte – repuso mientras callaba a los espíritus – si llegan a enterarse de que estoy aquí me podrán a cuidar al mocoso que tengo por sobrino.

\- Pero si el señorito Hana se porta muy bien – exclamo Amidamaru confundido mientras Hao le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

\- Eso dices porque no lo has tenido que cuidar como yo – acaricio su cabello mientras le hablaba – No volverás a sufrir esa tortura, te lo prometo.

Los espíritus prefirieron ignorar la escena extraña.

**Volviendo a la pensión…**

\- ¿Y si nos quedamos tu y yo a cuidarlo? – Anna observo a su esposo mientras este avanzaba y se situaba detrás de ella para abrazarla – podemos esperar hasta que Hana se duerma y entonces tú y yo nos podremos cuidar mutuamente – esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Anna no dijo nada y tampoco alejo a Yoh cuando este se acercaba para claramente, darle un beso, pero un golpe detuvo al castaño.

Y no, no fue Anna.

Hana decidió pegarle a su papa al ver que tenia oscuras intensiones con su mama. Quería mucho a su papa pero tenía que entender ¡Mama era solo de él, y solo él, podía darle besos!

Yoh miro ceñudo a su hijo, quien le devolvía la mirada de igual forma.

\- ¡Hana! – lo reprendió y Anna sonrió al ver lo posesivo y celoso que era Hana con ella.

\- Creo que esa idea no le gusto a tu hijo – dijo Anna divertida – Bien Hanna – cargo a su hijo hasta dejarlo enfrente de su rostro – supongo que hoy iras a la escuela con nosotros.

Hana empezó a soltar risitas parecidas a las de su padre, totalmente feliz, con la idea de pasar todo el día con sus queridos papas.

* * *

Manta miro su reloj para verificar que estaban a pocos minutos de empezar la clase y ni Yoh ni Anna daban señal de aparecer, lo cual le preocupaba un poco. Así que decidió buscar a Horo y a Ren, quienes estaban enfrascados en una típica riña matutina.

\- Debes ser muy idiota como para no recordar que precisamente hoy teníamos examen de historia Hoto Hoto.

\- Soy Horo Horo chinito y no soy idiota, solo tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

\- No creo que ver revistas Hentai sea más importante que estudiar para un examen – el ainu se sonrojo – pero da igual, ya sabemos que tu futuro es como recolector de basura.

\- ¡Cállate Tiburonsin!

\- ¡A mí no me calla un puerco espín!

\- ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

\- ¡Seguro aunque ya sé que YO voy a ganar!

Justo cuando ya estaban a nada de sacar sus respectivas armas, Manta los detuvo, como era costumbre.

\- ¡Chicos! – Ambos voltearon a ver al enano cabezón - ¿Saben por qué Yoh y Anna tardan tanto?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron misteriosamente, dejando a Manta curioso.

\- Yo que tu no los esperaba – comenzó a decir Horo.

\- Te aseguramos que no van a venir hoy. Se quedaron cuidando al "pequeño demonio" al que llaman hijo – completo Ren

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto mas confundido Manta.

\- Ryu se enfermo – empezó a decir Horo – Hao nos aviso antes de desaparecer pues él es el primero en lista de suplentes de niñera.

\- Las chicas ya habían salido porque tenían que llegar muy temprano – siguió Ren – y como nadie más que el baka de Ryu puede con ese bebe, nos decidimos el Hoto y yo a irnos pronto de allí.

No pudieron continuar con la plática, ya que la maestra de matemáticas había llegado, pero entonces, todos quedaron mudos, por la sorpresa que se presentaba ante ellos.

Detrás de la maestra, entro Anna empujando el coche que llevaba a Hana y cargaba la pañalera mientras Yoh cargaba con los maletines de ambos.

\- Siempre y cuando esta monada no interfiera en la clase yo no tendré ningún problema en que se quede – les decía la maestra a la pareja, al tiempo que cogía los cachetes de Hana y los estiraba.

\- Gracias maestra – fue lo único que respondió la itako para luego dirigirse a su respectivo lugar al lado de Yoh.

No sin antes, mirar a Horo Horo y a Ren, quienes tragaron pesado al interpretar su mirada, que decía claramente "Esta me la pagan".

La clase transcurrió con total normalidad hasta que la maestra decidió que Anna pasara a realizar un ejercicio en la pizarra.

¿Qué paso?

Si bien Anna dio 3 pasos y Hana empezó a llorar. El no quería que lo alejaran de su mama ¡Quería a su mami cerca!

Para sorpresa de muchos, el Shaman ya tenía a su hijo en brazos antes de que Anna si quiera lo mirara, mientras revisaba todo lo que podía incomodarlo.

\- No sé qué le pasa Anna. Pañal limpio, le dimos de comer antes de empezar la clase y estoy bastante seguro que no tiene sueño.

Anna vio como el peluche favorito de Hana estaba a un lado de la puerta en la parte de afuera y le pidió permiso a la maestra para salir y traerlo. Obviamente la maestra acepto rápido, más preocupada por el pequeño, que por la clase en sí.

GRAVE ERROR.

No fue sino que Anna saliera y Hana ya lloraba a todo lo que daba ¡Su mami lo estaba abandonando! ¿Por qué su mami lo abandonaba? ¡Él no había hecho nada malo!

La maestra le arrebato el oso a Anna a penas entro y se lo dio al pequeño rubio, quien la miro un momento, cogió su peluche y se lo tiro en la cabeza al Ainu.

"Maldito mocoso" pensó Horo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y la clase se burlaba un momento de él.

Anna entro rápidamente acercándose a su hijo, que él solo verla cerca, empezó a calmarse y a llamarla aun sollozando.

\- Ma… Ma – la rubia cargo a su hijo quien dejo de llorar inmediatamente y la abrazaba muy fuerte.

Todas las chicas suspiraron por la tierna escena mientras la maestra también los miraba con ternura y se prometía a si misma tener un hijo algún día, tan adorable y tierno como lo era ese pequeño rubio.

Sonó el timbre que daba cambio a la clase y Horo se acerco a Anna arrebatándole al pequeño.

\- ¡Gracias Hana! Nos hiciste perder 15 minutos de clase – sobo su mejilla con la del bebe – por eso te perdono haberme pegado con tu oso.

Hana lo miro extraño y empezó a sollozar nuevamente ¿Por qué todos lo querían alejar de su mama?

\- Creo que Hana tiene mamitis aguda jijiji – dijo Yoh al ver a su pequeño hijo patalear y llamar como un loco a su querida mama.

\- No entiendo por qué quieres estar con ella Hana – exclamo Horo mientras trataba de no dejar caer al pequeño que se removía mucho en sus brazos - ¡Yo soy mucho más divertido que ella!

Silencio y luego una patada de Hana en toda la cara a Horo por decir eso de su linda mamita (así fue como Hana descubrió el poder tan fuerte de las patadas, solo comparado con el poder de las cachetadas de su madre).

\- Idiota – dijeron al tiempo Ren y Anna, quien ya tenía a su hijo en sus brazos.

\- Yoh voy a darle de comer a Hana.

\- Yo no veo que el mocoso tenga hambre – Todos miraron al ainu como estúpido (o sea como siempre)

¡Cómo no se daba cuenta de eso! ¡Hana estaba a punto de arrancarle a Anna la blusa!

\- Oye Yoh – hablo Manta minutos después de que Anna saliera.

\- Si dime.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a escoltar a Anna.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno es que – se sintió un poco incomodo, cohibido y avergonzado – creo que más de la mitad de los hombres de la clase se fueron detrás de ella.

Los shamanes vieron a su alrededor comprobando lo que el pequeñín les acababa de decir. Aparte de ellos 4, solo había tres muchachos más. Y considerando que eran 25 hombres en total…

\- ¡Ash pero que cosas dices Manta! – Exclamo Horo restándole importancia al asunto - ¿Ir tras Anna? ¡Cómo crees! Si ella solo dijo que iba a darle de comer.

\- Tenias que ser imbécil Hoto – Ren ya tenía listo su puño y una vena palpitaba en su frente - ¡Anna iba a darle pecho!

Horo parpadeo un poco confundido mientras entendía de a poco el porqué de la preocupación de los muchachos - ¡Oh! Ya veo.

\- Pues entonces vamos a escoltarla para que no la miren ninguno de esos pervertidos ¿Cierto Yoh? - Horo miro a todas partes tratando de encontrar a su amigo castaño.

\- Yoh se fue ya hace 5 minutos Horo – comento el pequeñín.

\- Si Hoto, mientras tu ponías a funcionar tu única neurona el ya se había ido corriendo detrás de ella – Dijo el chino mientras salía del aula - tras de idiota, lento – susurro.

Y mientras ellos iban en busca de la itako (por supuesto, Ren y Horo peleando y Manta observando), devolvámonos 5 minutos antes para saber que paso con Yoh.

El castaño por supuesto que no espero a que Manta terminara de hablar cuando fue en busca de su Anita ¡Si alguno de esos pervertidos se atrevía a mirarla mientras daba de comer a su hijo lo pagaría muy caro!

No fue muy difícil encontrarla. Atrás de ella, una manada de chicos con las hormonas al 100, no era de extrañar que a cada paso que ella daba, más chicos se iban uniendo a la marcha. Los chismes corrían muy rápido. Con dificultad pudo alcanzarla y cuando lo hizo, Yoh abrazó posesivamente mientras lanzaba miradas fulminantes a los chicos, quienes al ver eso, se disiparon bastante rápido.

\- En algún momento tenias que sacar el macho posesivo que llevas dentro – oyó que murmuraba su esposa en tono burlón.

\- Ji ji ji ¡Pero Anita esos chicos querían verte dando de comer a Hana! – Dijo con un puchero - ¡Y sabes que eso era no mas la excusa!

Ambos se dirigieron a la azotea y allí, Anna se coloco una frazada que la cubría a ella y a su pequeño bebe para poder darle de comer. Ya cuando el pequeño rubio hubo acabado, Yoh lo cargo y empezó a golpear suavemente su espaldita para poder sacar los gases que el bebe tenia.

\- ¿Me creías tan tonta como para dejar que esos pervertidos me miraran?

\- No, pero igual quería estar contigo.

\- Querías que TODOS supieran que estoy contigo – corrigió Anna mientras Yoh sonreía.

\- Bueno si – acepto el Shaman tranquilamente – puedo parecer tonto y despistado, pero también soy muy celoso.

Ambos se acercaron para poder darse un beso tierno y al mismo tiempo apasionado.

Hana miro a sus papas con ojitos curiosos y al mismo tiempo molesto, pero solo por esta vez le pasaría a su papa el que besara a su mama, de todas formas ya esta llenito y no quería pelear. Pasó un largo tiempo y aun sus papas no dejaban de besarse. Ya estaba molesto ¡Que papa entendiera que mama era suya! Por eso es que no dejaba a su papa acercarse a ella, le robaba toda la atención.

\- Creo que no necesitaban nuestra ayuda después de todo – al oír el comentario de Ren, Anna e Yoh se separaron de inmediato y Hana aplaudió feliz ¡Alguien que lo ayudaba a alejar a su papa!

\- Si pervertidos, este no es lugar para darle un hermanito a Hana y menos con el presente – exclamo el ainu divertido por encontrar a la pareja en esas situaciones.

\- ¿Creyeron que por que tuvimos que traer a Hana a la escuela, ustedes se salvarían de ayudar a cuidarlo? – Dijo Anna en un intento por desviar la conversación mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos y se lo pasaba a Horo – ustedes nos ayudaran a cambiar el pañal de Hana cuando lo ensucie – comenzó a dirigirse a la salida con su esposo siguiéndole los pasos – y les advierto que Hana ya empezó a comer cosas de sal.

Manta, Ren y Horo miraron con horror y asco a Hana, quien solo aplaudió feliz porque hoy podría jugar y hacer enfadar a sus tíos.

* * *

\- ¡Felicidades joven Hana!

\- ¡Ese es mi sobrinito hermoso!

\- Ya sabía yo que mi hijo heredaría mi inteligencia.

Ya estaban en la hora de almuerzo y Tamao, Pilika y Anna no paraban de felicitar al pequeño bebe mientras el reía de lo lindo. Contrario a ellas Horo se veía deprimido y los comentarios de todos no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Cómo pueden estar contentos? Solo hizo un garabato en la hoja y el profesor le puso 10 por… por… ¡darle gusto! – se empezó a quejar el ainu.

\- Estas celoso solo porque un bebe saco mas nota que tú en un examen – Ren disfrutaba ver la cara de enfado de Horo.

\- ¡Un garabato lo puede hacer cualquiera!

\- Mi hijo hizo una obra de arte – defendió Anna – y tu deja de lamentarte solo porque es obvio que mi hijo es más inteligente que tu.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Hermano, no seas celoso y más bien ponte a estudiar más!

\- ¡Mamaaaaaaa! ¡Papaaaaaaa! – Todos dejaron de discutir y miraron a los pequeños que llegaban para acompañarlos - ¡Fiu! Pensé que no llegaríamos a tiempo, casi no se acaba esa horrible clase ¿cierto Seyram? – La pequeña niña asintió –Papa ¿Por qué mi hermano esta aquí?

\- Porque nadie podía cuidar de él Redseb – contesto Yoh quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

Los chicos siguieron hablando pero entonces Redseb se sintió desplazado y empezó a gritar ¡Mama! ¡Papa! Justo en el momento en que el director estaba caminando con una de las socias más complicadas.

\- Redseb – el pequeño tembló al escuchar la voz de Anna.

\- ¿Si mama?

\- Ruega porque a tu papa y a mí no nos sancionen si no…

La itako dejo la frase al aire y los demás sintieron pena por el pequeño, pero en ese momento nadie dijo nada pues el rector y la socia se acercaban ya.

\- ¿Estos 3 pequeñines son tus hijos? - pregunto la mujer mayor mirando con asombro a Anna.

\- Solo el bebe señora. Mi hermana y yo no somos los hijos de Anna e Yoh – contesto Redseb avergonzado y un poco triste – nuestros padres están muertos y Mikihisa pues, no sabemos donde esta, pero nos encargo con ellos ¡Y somos felices porque somos una gran familia! – Repuso el pequeño más feliz – y ellos son unos grandiosos padres.

\- Mire señorita, ya bastantes problemas me ha causado…

\- ¡Basta! – Interrumpió la mujer al rector – estoy impresionada de tener a una gran alumna aquí - el rector la miro sorprendido – que gran ejemplo de mujer tenemos y me parece esplendido que usted permita que ella estudie aquí. Buen trabajo.

Todos quedaron atónitos por el comportamiento de la señora pero lo dejaron pasar ya que era inusual oírla hablar tan bien de algo o alguien. Anna simplemente bufo y siguió con su almuerzo mientras acomodaba la mantita con la acababa de cubrir a su hijo que recién se había dormido.

\- Maldito hipócrita – mascullo la rubia refiriéndose al rector, atrayendo la atención de todos y retomando el almuerzo.

\- ¿Y por que estaban celebrando? – pregunto Redseb como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Que tu hermanito saco un 10 en un examen – dijo Yoh mientras cargaba a Seyram.

\- Y que Hoto es un idiota porque saco menor nota…

Y otra vez la pelea entre Horo Horo y Ren típica de la hora del almuerzo empezó mientras todos seguían su almuerzo como todos los días.

* * *

Llego la tan esperada hora de la clase de educación física y como era de esperarse el pequeño Hana quedo al cuidado del profesor, quien se encontraba un poco incomodo con la situación ya que no era muy dado a tratar con bebes (en realidad, no les caía bien y siempre lloraban). Hombres y mujeres entrenaban por separado, así que mientras ellos estaban haciendo calentamiento para jugar soccer, las chicas estaban preparándose para correr por la pista de atletismo.

El profesor le ordeno a las chicas que empezaran a correr mientras sacaba al bebe del coche pues lo veía allí bastante incomodo, lo que no se espero fue que el bebe viera a su mama correr y se empezara a remover como loco al querer ir tras ella. Después de un rato ya Hana se había cansado de patalear y empezó a sollozar, tanto así que el llanto ya se escuchaba hasta las canchas, donde Yoh, por instinto, giro para encontrarse con la graciosa escena del profesor desesperado tratando de calmar a Hana.

Y es que Hana había resultado ser muy apegado a Anna, aunque el día de hoy parecía querer estar a cada segundo con ella.

Siguió con su calentamiento (obviamente estando al pendiente del pequeño) y si veía necesaria su presencia acudiría a auxiliar al maestro.

\- Tu hijo hoy esta insoportable – dijo el Ainu mientras estiraba sus piernas, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del castaño – me refiero a que no aguanta alejarse de su odiosa mama ni por un segundo – Yoh suspiro dándole la razón-

\- Hana es muy apegado a ambos y ama mucho a Anna, pero el día de hoy está demasiado caprichoso con ella.

\- Yoh.

\- ¿Si Ren?

\- Creo que debemos ir por tu hijo – el castaño siguió la mirada del chino y lo que vio lo dejo aterrado.

Su hijo estaba gateando en la pista donde las chicas estaban corriendo. Algunas chicas pararon, por no decir todas. Pero Anna, quien tenía sus audífonos puestos y se encontraba bastante lejos, no sabía toda la conmoción que estaba causando su retoño. Pronto paro, al sentir un terrible sentimiento en el pecho. Giro rápido solo para encontrarse con la escena de todos preocupados por su bebe y su padre cargándolo. Corrió como nunca para situarse al lado de su esposo y cargo a Hana, quien tenía un pequeño raspón en sus rodillas.

\- Chicos, creo que lo mejor es que no participen por hoy – dijo el profesor al ver la preocupación en ambos padres – no les pondré mala nota, entiendo que su hijo va primero – el entrenador sonrió, ya que el también era padre.

Anna e Yoh se fueron a la enfermería esperando que atendieran con prontitud a Hana, aun sin entender su comportamiento. El no era un bebe caprichoso, entonces ¿Por qué hoy se portaba así?

\- Listo – dijo la enfermera después de poner unas banditas en los raspones – no lloraste así que te daré esto – la mujer le tendió una paleta a Hana, quien en los brazos de su madre, la metió en su pequeña boca, sintiéndose muy cansado – para ser padres primerizos se encuentran muy calmados – dijo la enfermera viéndolos a ambos.

\- No es la primera vez que Hana se raspa cuando gatea, le gusta explorar – respondió Yoh al ver a la rubia arrullando a su bebe – pero si nos llevamos un susto cuando lo hizo en la pista – el castaño suspiro – hoy está actuando muy extraño.

\- Lo hace porque casi no pasa tiempo con ustedes – dijo la enfermera comprendiendo un poco la situación – ustedes estudian casi todo el día, imagino que lo dejan al cuidado de alguien más, cuando llegan a casa, tienen que cumplir con las obligaciones de la escuela y supongo que las del hogar, así que no tienen oportunidad de verlo mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Es por eso que se comporta así? – Dijo Anna, aun arrullando a su hijo - ¿Por qué nos extraña? – La enfermera asintió.

\- No encuentro otra explicación lógica – dijo la enfermera, guardando sus cosas y caminando hacia la salida – les dejo, en unos minutos vuelvo – y sin más, la enfermera escolar salió del recinto donde se encontraban.

Anna suspiro y puso a Hana a la altura de su rostro, viendo como él estaba entretenido chupeteando y babeando la golosina que le habían entregado.

\- Hana – el bebe miro a su mama con ojitos curiosos. Su mami no lo había llamado precioso o dulzura, así que debía ser muy malo – mi bebe ¿sabes que nos preocupaste bastante? – Hana miro a su mami haciendo un puchero. No quería que mama estuviera triste, sino feliz de estar con él.

\- Te prometemos pasar más tiempo contigo – dijo Yoh acercándose también, haciendo que Hana se pusiera más triste porque no solo mama estaba triste, sino también su papa – pero no vuelvas a asustarnos así – esta vez papa lo estaba cargando y ahora tenía su expresión suavizada – nos hubiéramos enloquecido si te pasaba algo – Yoh sonrió.

\- Por favor mi niño – esta vez hablo Anna – no necesitas hacer esas cosas para llamar nuestra atención – Hana miro a su mamita sonreír y bajo su cabecita avergonzado – nosotros te amamos más que a nada en el universo y eso no cambiara – Hana miro a su mama después de que ella besara su mejilla, se sentía muy bien.

Pronto, Hana se soltó a llorar. Se sentía muy mal por preocupar a sus papitos, solo que se había sentido muy bien poder estar todo el día con ellos y quería jugar con ellos porque casi no podía hacerlo.

Yoh y Anna se miraron y sonrieron entendiendo la situación. Con miles de palabras de amor lograron calmar a su pequeño retoño que se sentía feliz en los brazos de sus papas.

* * *

La noche había caído y ya todos se encontraban en la pensión. Hana se encontraba en el regazo de su mama riendo de lo lindo debido a que Yoh y Hao (que no quisiera cuidar a su sobrino, no quería decir que no lo quería) le hacían morisquetas y los demás acomodaban todo para la cena.

Anna se levanto dejando a Hana con su papa y tío, para ir a revisar el estado de salud de Ryu. Después de unos minutos, decidió bajar y suspiro vencida. Ryu no se había recuperado, eso quería decir que no podía cuidar a Hana al día siguiente tampoco.

\- Por tu cara supongo que no se recupero – dijo Yoh mientras dejaba que Hana jugara avioncito con Hao.

\- No, parece ser que no se ha recuperado del todo – ambos vieron a Hana reír en brazos de Hao.

\- Ni lo piensen – dijo el Rey Shaman sonriendo y sin verlos – tengo asuntos de rey que atender mañana.

Anna suspiro nuevamente, sabiendo de antemano que ninguno de los amigos iba a cuidar a su hijo. Se acerco a Hao y cargo nuevamente a Hana, quien la miro emocionado.

\- ¿Quieres volver al colegio mañana? – Hana soltó muchas risitas y aplaudió ¡Otro día de diversión con sus papas!

En ese momento, en la pensión, todos los amigos de la pareja se pusieron pálidos. Y sin más Ren y Horo Horo encabezaron la pelea por quien se quedaba a cuidar a Hana el día siguiente, pues habían probado que no había lugar en la tierra donde ese pequeño demonio no los atormentarían.

* * *

**¡Enjoy it!**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
